How one idea lead to a 'Romeo and Juliet' performance
by A Dissociating Nobody
Summary: Many counties meet up in France to take part in a game. There are two teams and the one that loses will have to put on the play 'Romeo and Juliet' for the sick French nation./A lot of Romano./ China, Russia and Canada go to the zoo whilst America and Tony fly a helicopter to England's house, who, to his own displeasure, will become the Juliet of the performance.
1. Different Nations, different mornings

_**A/N. First fan-fiction that I decided to publish. I'm not confident in my writing, so constructive feedback is welcome. :D**_

* * *

9am. It was a rainy, miserable morning. The sky cried on the gloomy civilians who in turn, tried their best to conceal theirs somewhat soaked heads. The breeze blew umbrellas away, making them sway to the rhythm of the wind.

One of them managed to fly past America's tremendous house, but the country personification didn't notice. He was the one flying.

Well, not literally. In his dream he was. Flying, whilst performing many risky twirls in the air, making the real feel ever so real. He had fun avoiding all the tall buildings of the American city. The dream was really enjoyable, it also relaxed his body, making him snore softly with a small grin developing at the corners of his lips.

That's when a loud crash came from downstairs, accompanied by alien swearing. Or maybe normal speech...Only America knew. The noise awakened America, making his eyes snap open at the ceiling, which was painted like the sky at night, black with outlined stars and planets. An astonishing view from his position. "Daaamn, I'm going to have to replace something. Hopefully, it's not Mattie's vase." He thought, before sticking his feet out from the warm bed.

America energetically leaped out of his king-size bed but pouted at the cold that greeted his uncovered arms. It made a shiver run down his spine. After putting on his brown glasses, he strolled downstairs without changing out of the adorable super-panda pyjamas that China gave him for his Independence Day. He gave his messy blond hair a rub, hoping that most of his bedhead went back to normal.

He started walking towards his living room. It was gigantic. The exterior of the doors that led to the living room was spray-painted with the bold blue words "Welcome to the USA!"

The walls inside the room were flooded with American flags, whilst the floor was packed with horror films and gaming consoles. He noticed Tony in the corner of the room typing away on his computer as if nothing happened.

"Dude, what did you break?" America spoke up, still massaging his blond hair.

Tony looked up at him, then after losing interest in the dull conversation, sent his eyes back to face his computer.

"Duuuuude. Do you expect me to go and check myself?" Whined America. He pulled his fingers out of his blond strand of hair and observed how Tony moved his head to face him again.

Tony looked at him with a blank face. America took that as a challenge, for a staring contest.

Soon America's eyes became red and stingy, forcing him to blink. He grumbled something and marched towards the trash can in the kitchen, sighing out with relief after discovering that only a glass cup got cracked.

After entering the living room once more, America yawned, mouth open wide, and stretched his arms out in the air making his bones crack. Afterwards, he let himself, loudly, fall onto the sofa. Softly, he landed on the pillow that lay at the arm of the couch and opened one of the doughnut boxes greedily. He smiled at the doughnuts as if they were something he had long awaited for. If England was there he'd probably say:

"At the very least, have a normal breakfast you git."

America got a sudden urge to go to England's house. Not only did he want to annoy the older male, he also had something he wanted to talk to England about. He hasn't seen the Briton since the last world meeting where they discussed a possible upcoming attack. The meeting was a mess but wasn't it always...

America decided to visit England's home. However, first he had something more important to do.

He needed to finish the new PlayStation game that Japan gave him to test out. It was called 'Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4'. Japan wanted to know how good the games based off his most popular anime really were. Therefore, he asked America to test them out from time to time, as he wanted an honest opinion from a gamer.

America looked at his huge bookshelf, which was placed right next to the sofa. It was placed there to make it easier for him to grab stuff. The bookshelf had a wide of items inside it. here were comics, astronomy books, books on the history of America, games and films.

The Nation had filmed most of the films himself and swelled up with pride when he looked at them. The collection included "Captain America", "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", "Batman", "The Mark of Zorro" and many other superhero films. The ones that he didn't film, but were there anyway, included films from other countries that made him tear up at either the main character's heroism or out of freight.

He made a sudden "Aha!" noise after finding the game he was looking for, with a mouth full of doughnuts. He walked over to the TV to switch it, and the Playstation, on. He inserted the CD before advancing back to his position on the sofa.

The blond reached out for another doughnut and after stuffing it in his mouth, he reached for the console that was placed on the sofa right next to him. The room was then filled with a loud noise ringing in America's ears, which was the noise of combat coming from the plasma TV. America started to shout, he wanted the whole world to hear about how he'll 'Save the ninja world and become the Hokage'.

* * *

On the other side of the world, England was scowling at the documents in front of him. The 'frog' sent him his work, begging England to fix his new political and economic issues. At first, England was going to decline, but after hearing France's sick voice over the phone, he agreed to help out.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Mon ami, I need to ask a favour of you."_

 _"What is it frog?" Hissed England, the grumpy Nation was leaning on his bedside table in frustration. Being awakened from his peaceful slumber by an annoying ringtone… It made his blood boil. However, his frown relaxed when he heard dry coughs come from the other Nation. He would never admit to this, but the sudden call and coughing made him severely worried._

 _"Anglettere, do you have any paperwork to do?"_

 _England's feigned annoyance but took this as an opportunity to show his superiority over the French man._

 _"Of course, I don't." He snorted. "I finished them right after my boss produced them. Unlike you, flirting around, I actually get some work done." He couldn't hold back the sneer._

 _"It's okay mon ami" Breathed out France, with sympathy, before coughing again. "I'm sure you'll be invited out to a party someday..."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?!" Irritation scratched at England's mind, causing him to get all hot and bothered._

 _"... Sorry, I don't have the energy to argue with you right now."_

 _"...What?" Even England's eyebrows jumped up in surprise. France actually apologized to him...Willingly... Something must be definitely wrong._

 _"I've been wondering if you could... "_

 _"Wait a minute!" England massaged his forehead before hissing at the phone. "Are you asking me to do your work for you?!"_

 _"...Yes"_

 _"Why in the Queen's name would I do that? Especially, for someone who just insulted me."_

 _"I thought gentlemen didn't refuse the sick and beautiful. Does my beauté not reach you through the phone?"_

 _"...Of course, it doesn't. But alright, I'll do it. Just shut up and hang up, remember the time difference."_

 _"What time difference? The clocks in our hearts tick in the same way. Does the gap between our time-zones upset you? Oh, don't worry Iggy, an hour is nothing~"_

 _England put the phone down and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. It would take a while, but France was sure to disconnect after figuring out that he's talking to himself. Which made England sneer as he found himself a bit amused by the thought of France, sick little France, talking to himself over the phone._

 _*End of flashback*_

And now here he was, with enough papers to build the next Mount Everest. France must have saved them up over the last couple of months. The Frenchman did care for his country but thought it was more beneficial to intervene with the love lives of his people instead of their financial problems. England felt both used and tricked by Frances scheme. The hatred that he felt towards the frog tripled, along with the popping vein on his forehead. Even though France seemed to be ill he just used the opportunity to dump his work onto someone else.

It was surprisingly warm in his country today. Therefore, England sat down in his well looked after garden. He had a garden table and bench that he sat on, underneath an oak tree that shielded him from the heat rays of the sun. England sighed and thought about how he planted that tree with America over a hundred years ago. It still stood proudly and since oaks live for a long period of time, it would probably last a few hundred more. He took good care of it and trimmed the branches himself.

'Hero' was carved on its trunk. Even though it was carved a long time ago it hasn't healed and the wonky carving of a child was still there. A long time ago, small America carved it out with a pocket knife that England gave him, just in case France appeared and tried to do anything perverted to the child...

After he noticed small America carving, England wanted to scold the blond child about hurting the tree. However, after seeing his bright smile at his first ever carving, England let it slide. England was always lenient with that child's smile...

"Ve ~" England snapped out of his nostalgia and glared at the bushes, on the other side of his huge garden. He wasn't surprised about the intruders but glanced around to make sure that they didn't damage anything on his ornamental grounds.

He started scanning the right-hand side of the garden with his eyes. Peonies, the flowers of riches and honour, (England planted them for their meaning) were all the same as they were yesterday, proudly lifting themselves up towards the sunlight. He then checked the left side of the garden. The Daffodils that he planted in old pots were also alright, and Tulips... The Tulips were the closest to the big bushes and it seemed as though a careless Italian stood on one. England got up from the table full of papers and walked towards the flower. He picked it up from the ground and started walking back towards his house, where he could put the damaged flower in a vase. As he headed back, he overheard a conversation coming from the bushes:

"Ve ~ But Germany! It's my fault that the pretty flower is hurt~! "

"Italy, be quiet. At least you know to be more careful next time."

"But Germanyyyyyy I want to apologize to England with a hug! He looked sad~!"

"...He looked more angry than sad, Italy."

"He still needs a hug~. He's lonely. Why not flap the white flags and have some pasta with him~? "

"Italy! What did I tell you about not surrendering?!"

"Ve ~ But what are we doing in the bushes anyway~?"

"..."

"Idiots." Muttered England as he slid open the back doors of his house. He walked into the kitchen, to see Germany and Italy running away, through his kitchen window. As he started pouring water into one of the vases, he observed how they ran to a parked car on the side of the road. Japan was at the driver's seat, relief flooding his face at seeing Germany and Italy in one piece.

* * *

"Ve~ Germany. What are we doing in England again? ~" Veneziano skipped down one of the London streets. Germany didn't hear, he and Japan were both deep in thought about the spying failure.

"You nearly got caught Germany-san."

"Yeah." Germany nodded and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. The silence didn't last long. Italy grinned at the sight of an ice cream van, after a moment of hesitation, threw himself at Germany.

"Italy...What..."

"Germany, Germany, buy me ice-cream. I did well, I did well, I didn't run away alone or surrender right?"

"...Yeah"

Veneziano's face lit up, he grabbed Germany by the sleeve and started running. Germany was then pulled along to an ice cream van; Japan followed behind them with a small smile on his face.

"Ve~ Germany~ Do you think they have pasta flavoured ice cream?" Veneziano asked as he looked at Germany, whilst finally let go of the sleeve.

"No Italy..."Germany frowned "...would that even taste good?" They finished running and now stood in a long queue behind many kids. The queue was long since such warm weather in England was, rather rare, and the parents wanted to use the opportunity to spoil their children a little.

"Your country came up with spaghettieis and that ice cream is quite good~" Mused north Italy. He had to cover his eyes with his hands as the sun was blinding.

"It... might look like spaghetti... but it's only a German ice cream dish... made to look like a plate of spaghetti, Italy-san." Interrupted Japan, who finally caught up and was out of breath. He looked at the ice cream truck with displeasure. In his opinion, the ice cream wasn't that nice looking. He didn't say anything, that was the best option which would keep Italy happy.

"Oh, we have spaghetti gelato at our place too! I had some with Romano once..." Suddenly, Veneziano came to a halt. "Oh no! I forgot to lock the door to my house! Sorry Germany, sorry Japan, I need to go home! Fratello will be angry with me!"

Japan and Germany observed Italy's figure which became smaller and smaller, until being fully out of sight. They've never seen the brunette run so fast before.


	2. Helicopters and shoelaces

**A/N I'm going go back through all the parts that I post and improve them bit by bit. So bear with me. :D**

 **And yay! Finally some Romano. Poland came in this chapter too. :D The next chapter will be a group chat, so there will be more characters in there.**

* * *

England felt ringing in his ears; someone had begun hammering on his door. He sighed in frustration and got up from his comfy cream sofa, towards the noise.

He strode past many paintings of the "olden times" which were hung proudly in the corridor. The most eye-catching one of them all was one of him on his old ship. A pirate smile was plastered on his face and his hair was being combed by the harsh winds. England wished he could go back to those times... so that he could blow away, all the countries, which enjoyed disturbing his peaceful day, with cannons.

He opened the door to see Poland's pouting face. The pink-clothed country was holding a fashion magazine in his flushed hands.

"Oh God, what do you want?" Groaned England. All he wanted to do was to shut the door, go back to watching the news, or maybe do some gardening in peace.

"I like, totally need to talk to you. It's important."

England has never seen Poland so serious before, although he honestly doubted that the issue was 'important'.

"Come on in then" England sighed and opened the door wider to let the Pole inside.

Poland entered England's house with a frown. He led himself into the kitchen and sat down, cross-legged, on the chair at the dining table. "It smells kinda burnt" he commented after sniffing the air.

England leaned against the door-frame, offended, with arms crossed over his chest.

"If you came to my house to smell the air, then get out you git."

Poland's eyes suddenly expanded as if he just realized what he came there for.

"Omg England! Look at this!" He slammed the magazine on the table and flipped through the pages to show England the work of a new French designer. "Look! It has totally awesome colours and shapes! And what's popular in our countries? Black clothing? Dude, we're not going to a funeral."

England couldn't help but face-palm. He slowly, and calmly, walked over to the table and sat down opposite Poland. Honestly, he thought that all the clothes in the magazine looked the same.

Poland held a grudge against France since the French Nation managed to 'outshine' him in the last world meeting. Poland was gob-smacked when after noticing 'the fabulous' golden glitter that covered France's clothing. All the other Nations found it disturbing, but Poland got up from his seat saying something like. "From now on, we are like, totally fashion rivals!"

England sighed, but decided to help Poland with his 'problem'. If there was one thing he enjoyed it was seeing defeat on France's face.

Therefore, he said, "I have some espionage available. We can send joint forces to France to find out what things they're going to design next." At this Poland's face lit up, so he carried on "Also..."He smirked." The bearded frog is sick if we take a picture of him in that condition we can use it for blackmail." England started laughing evilly, revenge making him boil with diabolic intent.

The air turned dark around England as he chuckled to himself. Poland shrunk in his seat at the blood-lust of the tea-drinking gentleman.

"I can like, totally see why America wants to become a hero. He probably did so to save people from you, lol." Poland laughed to himself but felt England start glaring daggers at him. He immediately stopped laughing and shrunk in his seat again. "So. like, message me and we'll arrange it...See you later...As I like, need to visit Liet... "

* * *

It was 1 pm in Washington Dc when America stepped out of his house and onto the streets. It stopped raining a while ago so the air was moist and nice to breathe in. America strolled to a nearby McDonald's to get a take-out and spotted some kids in the corner of his eye. They were getting lectures from their parents for jumping into the puddles. He grinned at the kids, a small part of him wanting to join in with the fun.

He entered McDonald's and was greeted with the familiar smell of salt, meat, and fries. America felt his mouth water and couldn't wait to dig into some burgers; as he walked towards the counter, he noticed many people turn their heads to look up at him. He was a regular customer; therefore, it wasn't strange that so many people there knew him.

"Hiya Alfred! Haven't seen you in ages!" One male by the name of Joe called out his human name and waved. America grinned and waved back at the male. He got in the queue to wait. Then he replied to Joe, by friendly shouting to the other side of the room "I've been in Russia!" He wasn't supposed to get friendly with his own population, but it should be okay if he only greeted them from time to time. It was true what he said about Russia, which was where the last world meeting took place.

A woman that stood in front of him, in the queue, collected her fries and left to sit on one of the tables with her friends, making it his turn to be served. The person behind the counter smiled at him, as she recognized him. She then asked him "Do you want the usual Mr. Jones?"

"Yes please... or actually, double the usual. I'm going to visit En... a bushy brow acquaintance of mine." He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously at what nearly slipped out of his mouth. After he quickly paid for his food, he waited for it to be ready. To get rid of his boredom, he took out his mobile phone (from his bomber jacket's pocket) and unlocked the screen. He was quite surprised to find a message from Spain, so he opened and read it.

 **Antonio: America can you do something for me? :)**

America had the names of all the nations saved as their human versions on his contact list. Just in case he lost his phone, like England usually does, or somebody hacked into it or something. He introduced the idea in one of the world meetings, but the others dismissed it. Germany was one of the few who actually nodded and thought it was a good idea. The Allies didn't bother to change their contacts into human names and thought that America was overreacting. They already called themselves by their human names in public anyway.

"You can never be too careful about those things. People started developing these weird hacking abilities..." America shuddered but cheered himself up. After all, if anyone did hack into his phone, he'd track them down and be his own hero!

 **Me: Yeah sure! What's up? :D**

He swiftly replied and looked through the rest of his new messages. The other two were two from his boss. He felt a pang of disappointment in his chest, and after reading them both, he messaged Tony.

 **Me: Get the helicopter ready! I'll be home soon! :D**

After popping the phone back into the pocket of his bomber jacket, he found himself tapping his foot against the concrete floor in anticipation. When he finally had his food delivered to him, he swiftly exited the building and walked, with big steps, back towards his house.

His phone vibrated again. America attempted to hold all of the food with his left arm. It meant that he had to support the pile with his chin so that it wouldn't fall over. With his right hand now free, he managed to read Spain's reply and grinned to himself before replying:

 **Me: Count me in! :D I'll drag Iggy along too! By the way, why don't you just arrange a group chat to organize the game? That will make everything easier :D**

* * *

North Italy arrived home to be greeted with:

"Dammit Veneziano! You bloody moron!"

"Eeeee?"

"The tomato bastard entered the house when I was having a SIESTA! You didn't lock the damn door, did you?!"

"Ve~ I forgot" admitted North Italy as he looked down at his shoes, which became untied during his run home. Romano also looked at his brother's shoes and, after a moment of hesitation, he kneeled down to tie them. With force. He then stormed into the living room and sat on the sofa with a pout on his face.

Veneziano skipped to the kitchen, his feet hurt a bit as the shoes were too tight. He started chopping up several tomatoes, on the chopping board, for a homemade pizza. He could tell that something was troubling Romano. In addition, he still felt guilty and didn't want Romano to be mad at him forever. Therefore, he planned on making one of his delicious pizzas, with extra tomatoes. It was sure to brighten up South Italy's mood. He was a professional, and it didn't take him more than half an hour to get the pizza ready.

Romano entered the kitchen, led by the smell of tomatoes and pastry. He quietly sat at the dining table and stared at the ticking clock.

North looked at South with a smile and placed a plate, full of pizza slices, in front of him. Romano muttered a "thank you" under his breath. When Veneziano heard it, his smile grew even wider, and he proceeded to sit down facing his brother. Romano reached for a slice and started chewing on it. He tasted the perfect balance of flavours, his taste buds enjoying processing the taste of cheese, spices and tomato.

After a moment of thought, Veneziano got up from his seat and returned a second later with a piece for himself too. After sitting back down again, he looked at his brother and tilted his head to the side.

"Ve~Romano what happened?"

"Huh?" Romano mumbled. His mouth was full of pizza, he allowed himself to swallow before replying. "I don't know what you mean, dammit." Veneziano could tell that Romano was lying, but kept up his goofy smile and started swinging his legs underneath the table, waiting patiently. He was just about to bite into his piece of pizza again when Romano finally opened up to him.

"I woke up and the perverted tomato bastard was staring at me! He was all like 'my small Romano is so cute~' so I punched the bastard and told him not to come near me ever again, dammit."

Both of the brothers bit into their pizzas before Romano continued.

"Then the bastard started laughing at me! So I kicked him out of the house dammit! Then when I looked out of the window the bastard was upset! And with a black eye..." Romano looked to the side as if the wall was the most interesting thing he's ever laid his eyes on.

"Ve~ When I feel guilty about something I did to Germany, I apologize and he forgives me~"

"...Guilty? Wha...Wha..Wha... I'm not gu...Guilty about upsetting that bastard!" Romano's face turned as red as a tomato out of embarrassment and Veneziano smiled as he realized that he hit the 'bullseye'.

"So... Anyway. The bastard messaged me that we can sort it out over basketball and that he would invite other Nations to play, dammit."

"Ve~ I'll invite Germany"

Romano was just about to say something about how much he'd hate the 'macho potato' to play, and how playing basketball to 'sort it out' made no sense in the first place. That's when some of the pizza toppings slid onto his white siesta top. The whole country seemed to shake as Romano shouted.

"CHIGIIIIIII!"

* * *

It was 7 pm in Britain and the tired Nation wanted to get an early night. He got comfortable underneath his bed covers and lit up the lamp. After picking up a romantic classic novel of Shakespeare's named "The twelfth night," he flipped to page 34, ready to start reading. Curiosity mesmerized him into the book right away; he wanted to know what would happen to the love triangle.

Suddenly, his focus was detained from the book that he was focusing on, when an unexpected hurricane of noises clouded his ears. A helicopter was flying hovering outside his window, catching his attention. He felt like groaning into the pillow, he has had enough of unexpected visits.

England slowly slipped his feet from underneath the warm bed covers, onto the warm carpet before fastening the dressing gown tighter around his waist. He then sauntered towards his big bedroom window and glared down at the American who was inside the helicopter, waving up at him.

The blue-eyed male below opened the door, at his side of the helicopter, even though the rotorcraft still moving. He then smiled up at the Briton, gesturing for him to open the window.

Tony, who was flying the helicopter, didn't seem to react to anything the American was doing. England had to wonder if the alien even knew the human language. He still didn't believe aliens were real, though.

England proceeded to open the window, twisting all the metal handles that kept it shut. He felt embarrassed as he twisted the third and final handle at the very top of the window. As he reached up he had to get on his tiptoes to reach it, causing his face to turn crimson. It was embarrassing to look weak in front of his old colony.

He sighed with relief after realizing that America didn't notice his discomfort. The American had his back facing the Brit for a few seconds as he did another small circle in the air with Tony.

When the huge window was finally opened, England shouted, "Couldn't you just land the bloody thing and attempt to knock, you git?!"

"No, because you're coming onboard!" America shouted back, over the noise, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I'm not going out anywhere! Can't you see that I'm in my nightgown?!"

America looked down at his watch.

"Dude, it's only 2:30..."

"MAYBE IN AMERICA! You're in Britain right now you git!"

As America did another small circle in the air he looked down at his watch in thought. He also noticed a crowd of people who were staring up at him. They probably thought he was a terrorist or something. Policemen were also looking up at him, calling backup. With resignation, he did a risky jump into England's house and hand gestured for Tony to fly away. As the alien did so, America frowned childishly as his plan didn't go the way he wanted it to.

Suddenly there was a determined knock at the door. England suppressed another groan of annoyance and walked towards the door. He opened up to see two policemen.

* * *

A few minutes later, England and America were sat on the Briton's sofa. England was holding a cup of tea and America was sipping on some coffee. Since England was a Nation, he could sort out things like that easily; he did have the control over the President and Queen after all. Finally, America spoke up.

"Join the basketball game!"England frowned and replied, "What basketball game you git? Also what even is the purpose of your visit? I was enjoying reading a fine-""Iggy! You never get out of the house! Let's play basketball with the others!"England felt annoyed at being told by both France and America that he had no social life... Especially the gamer America... who pissed him off. Not to add, that he felt awkward being in the same room as America, because they still weren't on good terms, so having America being friendly towards him felt a bit awkward.

Suddenly America's expression darkened and he looked at England, his eyes serious. It had an effect on the Briton. Most of the few times he's ever seen America so serious was when he lost to America in the American revolution.

"England, I want to get along with you and I can tell that you want to be 'civil' with me too. So let's, at least, try to 'pretend' to get along and use the basketball game that Spain is organizing as a reason to work together. I know it's sudden-" he smiled before continuing, "-but us two aren't like you and France. Even though I was a kid we still got along very well in the past."England was speechless, all he could do was slowly nod. Just as quickly as he switched to a serious personality, America switched back to his normal self and grabbed the remote control to turn on the TV. America grinned when he saw what film it was."I filmed this movie! It's great. Perfection."

England groaned and sat up straighter, leaning his back against the sofa. He mumbled "Yeah right" under his breath and proceeded to think about what America said to him; as he did so America got up and walked into his kitchen, he proceeded to make a noise of satisfaction when he found what he was looking for, some popcorn. He returned and sat back down next to England after putting the bag full of McDonald's food to the side. He offered some popcorn to England, but the Briton shook his head with a smile. He wasn't going to tell America that he kept a lot of popcorn in his kitchen draws, just for him.


	3. The 'National' group chat

A/N The chapter after this one will be the zoo one. I've got a bit of a writers block, but I'll try to publish it after my exams. Also, big thanks to all the readers and a huge hug to the followers. :)

* * *

Spain looked at his sick friend, who was on the other side of the room, and softly smiled. After having angered Romano, he came to the Frenchman to cry about his misfortunes but found his friend sleeping and with a high temperature.

Spain turned on the Wi-Fi on his phone. He went onto the application, on which they organized world meetings. and created a chat room.

(Spain is online)

 **Spain:  
** **I've created this chat to invite everyone to join a basketball game! I asked America first and he told me that if I want to invite many people, I should just make a chatroom.  
** **Let's have a game in France! Since we all have different time-zones, come to France tomorrow if you want to play, at any time you like. Then we can have a game the very next day at 1 pm (French time) I'll be happy if you come! :D**

(China is online)  
(North Italy is online)  
(America is online)  
(Prussia is online)

 **Prussia:  
** **I'm in! You, me and France! Let's be on the same team just like in the past! I'm gonna make our team win awesomely, with style. But why didn't you ask me first? Why did you ask the burger freak first?! I feel BETRAYED.**

 **America:  
** **I'm g** **lad you followed my advice *stamp of approval* :D And don't insult me you albino. :(**

 **Spain:  
** **Actually, France isn't going to play :) BTW America, is England going to play?**

 **America:  
** **I'm not sure. I'll nag him about it some more :D**

(America is offline)

 **North Italy:  
** **VE~ I'LL PLAY! I CAN'T WAIT! IT WILL BE SO FUN! :D**

 **China:  
** **I've finished travelling the world, so I have some free time to play-aru.**

 **Spain:  
** **Great :) We've got 6 players at the moment. We just need 4 more!**

 **Prussia:  
** **France Isn't playing? What a letdown...:( And who's the 6th player? Or can't you count? :D**

 **Spain:  
** **Romano of course. He's the reason we're playing! :D**

(Romano is online)

 **Prussia:  
** **Lol, speaking of the devil.**

 **Spain:  
** **:D**

 **Romano:  
** **What are you doing, deciding it all on your own you bastard? -_-**

 **China:  
** **You should play. There's no point in arguing about this-aru. :)**

 **Spain:  
Roma pleaaaasssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee :(**

 **Romano:  
** **...**

 **Spain:  
** **? :)**

 **Romano:  
** **I'll think about it, you tomato bastard.**

 **China:  
** **Speaking of tomatoes... It's time for me to eat-aru.**

(China is offline)

 **North Italy:  
YES, YOU'RE PLAYING!**

 **Romano:  
Why are you writing in capitals you bastard?**

 **North Italy:  
VE~ I DON'T KNOW. HOW DO YOU MAKE IT GO TO NORMAL SIZE?**

 **Spain:  
Eeee...Romano...**

 **Romano:  
Yeah, I'm on it, you bastard.**

(Romano is offline)

Romano got up from the sofa and walked into Veneziano's bedroom where he found the Nation was grinning at his laptop. Romano sat down next to Italy on his bed and said:

"Okay, now listen up you bastard, I'm not going to repeat myself. This is a caps lock." He pointed to one of the bottom buttons on the laptop. "When you press it the letters go big. You understand?" Without waiting for a reply, he started walking out of the room.

"Ve~Romano thank you." North Italy smiled warmly at his brother who walked back to the living room.

 **Prussia:  
** **My awesome self is confused... :/**

 **Spain:  
Knowing Roma he went to help Ita with the capitals. Isn't that sweet of him :D**

(Romano is online)

 **North Italy:  
Ve~ He does have his good moments. :D**

 **Romano:  
** **...I don't even know why I chose to come back online. I'm surrounded by fucking idiots -_-**

 **Prussia:  
** **OOOOOO I understand now :D I'll get going, I need to get West to come online haha!**

(Prussia is offline)  
(Austria is online)

 **Austria:  
I'm glad I missed that nuisance.**

 **Spain:  
Haha, It's as if you've done it on purpose. :D Are you going to play?**

 **Austria:  
** **Of course not. I would be unable to play the piano if I broke my fingers.**

 **Spain:  
** **...Haha, Thought so :D**

 **Austria:  
** **Hungary decided to read over my shoulder. She says she'll play instead. However, I can be the referee if you need one.**

 **Spain:  
** **Ok! I would appreciate it :D**

(Austria is offline)

 **Romano:  
** **I hope the bastard makes sure nobody tries anything hug-like during the game.**

 **Spain:  
** **Haha Roma, why would anyone want to do that? :D... Accept my hugs from time to time! :(**

 **Italy:  
** **Ve~ But hugs are important! I changed my mind. I'm sure that Germany will play so I'd like to be cheering him on from the side instead of playing. :D**

 **Spain:  
** **It's fine :D**

 **Romano:  
** **Great, my stupid brother has become a cheerleader.**

(Poland is online)

 **Poland:  
** **OMG, I'll like totally be a cheerleader too!**

 **Romano:  
** **Another idiotic bastard...**

 **Italy:  
** **Yeeeeey :D We can do it together~**

 **Poland:  
** **Totally :D**

(Germany is online)

Romano stared at the chat on his phone. The potato bastard has arrived... South Italy pressed the red exit button and started looking through his music playlist instead. He'd rather relax now since he'd have to deal with the bastard in France anyway. He put on his headphones, his character song 'Nah, It'll Settle Itself Somehow' was playing. As he listened to it he started plotting what he would do to the potato bastard in France.

(Romano is offline)

 **Germany:  
** **I'll play, it will be good training. Also... Prussia and Italy won't let me refuse even if I tried...**

 **North Italy:  
** **Ve~ Germany, I'll be cheering for you :D**

 **Germany:  
** **...Yes... Sure...**

 **Germany:  
** **Anyway! Why aren't you at the training grounds?! I and Japan are waiting for you!**

 **North Italy:  
** **Ve~ I forgot... I'll be there soon...**

(North Italy is offline)  
(Germany is offline)  
(Japan is online)

 **Japan:  
** **Germany-san has told me that I should play. Thank you for the invitation. :)**

 **Spain:  
** **No problem! :D**

(Japan is offline)  
(Russia is online)

 **Russia:  
** **Kolkolkolkolkol basketball? ^J^**

 **Spain:  
** **...Yes :D Would you like to play?**

 **Russia:  
** **Yes, playing with friends should be fun, da?**

 **Spain:  
** **Of course :D**

 **Poland:  
** **Are you like, going to let Liet play too? (If you don't I'll make your capital Warsaw)**

 **Russia:  
** **Hmmm... I like the cheerleading idea. Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia will want to cheer for me da? ^J^**

 **Poland:  
** **...**

 **Russia:  
** **Kolkokolkolkol I'll let them know.**

(Russia is offline)

 **Spain:  
** **At least they are coming to watch. The more the merrier :D I don't mind even if strangers come haha.**

 **Poland:  
** **..Strangers?...**

(England is online)  
(America is online)

 **America:  
** **Iggy is going to play!**

 **England:  
** **I would have preferred to tell them myself you, wanker.**

 **England:  
** **Poland, It's set in France, right?**

 **Spain:  
** **Yeah, it is... :D**

 **Poland:  
** **...?**

 **Poland:  
** **Oooh! I'll get my camera ready!**

(Poland is offline)

 **America:  
** **...? Iggy, what's going on?**

 **England:  
** **I'm sat right next to you, you git. You could ask me face to face. Not that I'd tell you.**

 **America:  
** **But Iggy! :(**

 **Spain:  
** **Hahahaha :D**

(Sealand is online)

 **Sealand:  
** **I'll play! Where shall I meet you guys? :D**

(England is offline)  
(America is offline)

 **Spain:  
...We have enough players :D**

(Spain has left the chat)

 **Sealand:  
** **Don't leave me on my own!**

(Sealand has left the chat)


	4. Zoo time-aru

**_A/N Yes, the zoo they go to is a real place. I've never even been to France, never mind the zoo, but it's amazing what you can find out about places with google maps and images XD Just in case anyone's wondering, no, I'm not hinting any RoChu in this chapter. :D I've already got plenty of Spamano and USUK to write._**

* * *

England woke up, with morning sunlight falling on his face. The blinding light made him get out of bed (with a groan) to shut the blinds. After his eyelids stopped burning, he looked at his clock; it was 7:22 am.

Suddenly, memories from last night hit him like a wave. He remembered America appearing in a helicopter but didn't remember the American leaving or himself going to bed. He didn't get drunk. He would've had the usual hangover.

He stepped out of the bedroom, still confused, and walked downstairs in his plain black slippers. When he arrived at the first floor he overheard snoring and realized that the American didn't leave. When he stepped into the living room he was angered by the sight. The TV was replaying the 'heroic' scene of the movie and the floor was filled with popcorn and the remains of McDonald's.

America slept on the sofa in one of the strangest positions the Briton has ever seen. The American's foot was placed on the backrest of the sofa with one of his arms touching the floor. As he softly snored, his trademark piece of hair at the top of his head seemed to bounce back and forth to the rhythm of his snores.

England started picking up popcorn from the floor and turned off the irritating TV. He resisted the urge to knock the American off the sofa and onto the floor to wake him up. This was because they were supposed to be 'Getting along'. Also, his sleeping face was quite cute and interesting to stare at. After observing the sleeping Nation, England noticed that America didn't even take off his glasses, which led to them sliding halfway down the blond's nose as he slept.

Damn it.

England walked back upstairs. After a few minutes, he returned with a thick blanket. He placed it on America and pulled the high-up foot next to the other one. After carefully tucking America in without waking him up, he placed the blond's glasses out of the way.

England was now in the kitchen looking out of the window and into the garden whilst sipping on some tea. Over the past couple of minutes, he managed to sweep up the living room, get a shower and get changed. It was 8 am and America was still sleeping.  
"Hmm. I'll make him some scones for when he finally decides to wake up. He'll probably be hungry..." England muttered to himself as he started walking towards the cooker. Suddenly, he heard a "No!" coming from the living room. The Briton frowned and walked towards the source of the sound.

America was sleep talking.

England stood at the doors watching the American, trying to understand what he was mumbling about in his sleep.

"No...Pencil...Burgers...Wrong...Taste...Woody..."

England's forehead pulsed with irritation. He was about to return to the kitchen when he heard his name being mentioned.

"England...Don't...Curse...Pencils..."

Curse pencils? What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

England observed as the American started waking up. His breaths became faster. Also, the palm of his hand moved upwards to reach his face and rub his itching nose. Suddenly America's eyes snapped open. He sat up and stretched. The American showed no signs of discomfort after sleeping in such a weird position. He noticed England and yawned.

"Art, pass me my glasses, please."

Art, a nickname for Arthur. Apparently 'Arthur' wasn't short enough. It annoyed England just as much as "Iggy" did.

England passed America his glasses and asked. "What the hell were you dreaming about?"  
America placed the glasses at the tip of his nose before pushing them up his nose with his index finger.  
"The usual..." America then looked down at the blanket and pouted "You still treat me like a kid..."  
England was about to protest, but America continued.  
"...But I guess this makes us even right? By the way, you're even lighter than you look."  
America yawned again giving England time to process the fact that America princess-carried him to bed.

"Too bad! You dozed off and missed the best part of the film!" Complained America. He rested one of his arms at the top of the sofa, paying full attention to the Brit.

"I certainly doubt that." England crossed his arms over his chest. "This movie was probably the exact copy of all your other superhero ones."  
"You just don't appreciate the classics!"  
"Oh, is that so... name one 'classic' that isn't a superhero movie." He looked down at the American cockily. "Also, next time, you can pay the electricity bills."  
"Eee... 'Wizard of Oz' and alright, but next time, you have to stay awake the whole movie night!"  
England froze in horror at the pure thought of having a movie night with the American.  
"That's not what I..."  
"Nope! I'm not letting you back out now! A hero always keeps his word."  
"We'll speak of this later... You need to get ready for our journey to France. By the way, 'Wizard of Oz' is still American you git."  
America pouted "You didn't say it couldn't be American, so I win anyway." He got off the sofa and got his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Oh yeah! I'll message Tony too-"  
"No."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not traveling to France in a helicopter."  
"Huh? Then...-"  
"That's what the Channel tunnel is for. We're going in a high-speed Eurostar passage train which travels in an underwater tunnel. Maybe if you studied countries other than your own you'd know about one of the most known underwater tunnels in the world." England sighed and mumbled "Pure ignorance" before walking out of the room to wash the teapots in the kitchen sink.

* * *

It was 1 pm in France. The French population couldn't help but stare at the pair of foreign men who greeted their streets.

The shorter man had his long black hair tied to the side of his head in a plain ponytail. He was wearing casual clothes which included black jeans and a panda T-shirt. A panda backpack was also swung over his shoulder. His Asian features were turned up from excitement as he walked towards the French zoo.

The other male was really tall, with a wide structure. He wore his trademark long heavy tan coat, along with his gloves and long scarf. Even though it was a really warm day in France he refused to take his scarf off. He smiled at everyone who looked at him, with goodwill. His smile made the people avert their eyes and shake, out of feeling fear and vulnerability. Russia didn't realize what effect he had on the French population and continued on being what he thought was 'friendly'.

The men would attract a small amount of attention, even if they walked separately. However, only when they walked next to each other did they contrast, and really stand out in the crowd.

China wasn't actually expecting to spend his day with his enormous neighbour. Due to their time-zones (a 5-hour difference) he didn't even think that he'd see the bigger nation until he arrived at the meeting place in Paris.

He planned on going to "ZooParc de Beauval" before meeting up with everyone in the late evening.  
However, when he arrived in Blois he was approached by Russia who seemed to be waiting for him.

 _*Flashback*_

 _China was looking at a paper map of France before looking up. That's when he saw them. A pair of violet eyes looking at him. Approximately 40 centimetres from his own._  
 _"Hello, Yao ~ we're going to the zoo, da?" Russia was smiling at him; an innocent look on his face._

 _Huh?_

 _The only ones who knew about his trip to the zoo where Hong Kong, and his non-living life-size panda plush that he sometimes spoke to when he felt lonely._

 _Hong Kong was really excited to go with him, they talked about it on the internet chat for hours, discussing what animals they wanted to see. That's why he was really surprised (and worried) when Hong Kong suddenly informed him that he wasn't going to the zoo or accompanying him to France at all. He said that his boss had some 'urgent work' for him to do, but China doubted it._

 _He actually planned on cancelling his trip to France, but a voice at the back of his mind reminded him that he shouldn't treat Hong Kong like a child anymore._

 _*End of flashback*_

And now here he was. Walking down the road with the Russian.

The pair of them walked between two stone structures, they were the sculptures of unusual creatures. They paused and walked towards one of them. It looked like a lion but could have been a mixture of ancient animals for all they knew.  
When they finally lost their interest in the creature, they took a picture of the statue and walked forward to buy their tickets.

China and Russia paid and entered the zoo.

The zoo was amazing. They stepped upon another statue, this time; it was a wooden statue of a monkey. China snapped another picture and continued on slowly strolling, to have a good look at everything inside the zoo.

China was looking at all the animals in amazement. However, his true intention for coming was to see the pandas. He wanted to look at all the other animals first so that he could spend the rest of his time in the zoo with them. Russia also looked around with childish curiosity and the two of them had a good time. Especially in the aquarium and when they sat in the audience with all the other people observing a performance in which the birds flew above the water in sync. They also watched a seal do tricks with a ball. After Russia whispered something about taking the seal home with him and making it become 'one with Russia', China decided to get up and pull the Russian away.

The weather was lovely and fitted the mood; Russia dragged China from cage to cage. Russia excited to see the animals (and scaring them off) and China freezing in happiness in front of every single one. After admiring the giraffe for ten minutes, China had to be peeled off the bars that separated him from the animal.

"No! I want to look longer aru!" The brunette moaned.  
"If we spend too much time here we won't have enough time to see the pandas da?"  
After hearing this China allowed himself to be pulled away from other animals they had a look at.

When they finally arrived in front of the pandas China didn't need to read what their names were. He knew them already from the research he did first. The pandas had their own habitat with thin trees and wooden items to climb upon. The panda they were looking at was in the middle of its meal. Another one has climbed the leafless tree and seemed to be looking in their direction which nearly stopped the heart of the panda-lover.

He tried to keep calm, he needed to act mature. Yet the smirk that Russia gave him informed him that he hasn't been very discrete with his childish side today.

Even when the zoo was close to its closing time, China refused to budge from the grass he was sat on. Russian found it entertaining at first and watched the Chinese man with curiosity. However after a long period of time passed he started getting annoyed. The closing time of the zoo was 9 pm and it was already 8:40 pm. People were already leaving. He won't have the time to buy souvenirs for his sisters. His dark aura has spread to the other side of the zoo. Russia scared the smaller nation, but the Chinese man refused to go.

"Until the panda falls asleep-aru."

The only thing that snapped China back to reality was a quiet and timid voice that reached him through his daydream.  
"It's time to get going, Yao."  
The brunet turned his head to see a Canadian male with blond curly hair smiling down at him.  
"Mattias? Since when were you here-aru?!" China's eyes widened in surprise.  
"I was here from the beginning. Ru...Ivan saw me this morning and pulled me along. Also, my human name is Matthiew..."  
China, who was successfully snapped back to reality, got up from the grass and gave the pandas one more longing look before turning his head back to face his fellow countries.

"Yes, it's almost 9 pm and we still need to travel to Paris... Let's get going before they get worried about us arriving late-aru."

He and Russia started talking about the hotel which was their meeting place. The two of them completely forgot about the Canadian who silently followed with Kumajiro in his arms.


	5. The lobby gathering and a 'face-floor'

_The previous day, it was 10 pm in Italy._

 _The silver moonlight shone through the nearby window. Darkness gathered at the furthest corners of the room. The desk near the window cast a dark shadow over the floor. Both brothers were in their plain white bed. Romano taking the right side whilst Veneziano took the left. Romano was dozing off quickly, he'd get a good night of sleep._

 _That's what he thought anyway._

 _An annoying voice started summoning his consciousness back to the land of the living._

 _"Ve~Romano, Romano, do you think that if we arrive early, Germany will be proud of me?"_

 _Romano attempted to block out the voice and tried sinking his head deeper into the pillow._

 _"Ve~I'm worried that since I forgot about the training session, he doesn't like me anymore."_

 _Romano was now fully awake. He slowly opened his eyes but didn't say anything. He was facing the wall, but his younger sibling could sense that he had Romano's full attention._

 _"He even had some ice cream ready for me, since I didn't end up getting any last time..."_

 _Romano tensed up, he wasn't going to listen to all the praise the potato bastard was going to get next. He snapped with:_

 _"If you want to be there earlier then the potato bastard, get out of the house and go now!" He then buried his face in the pillow hoping that his idiotic brother wouldn't actually take him seriously. He only said that to make the other Italian realise how stupid he sounded._

 _"Ve~good idea. Let's go!" North Italy jumped out of bed and walked, no, skipped around it to Romano's side. When he did, he started grinning down at his older brother. His eyes shining with delight. Romano slowly turned his head and looked up at his brother in irritation._

 _"There's no way I'm going. It's the middle of the night you bastard!"_

This is how, Romano had to part with his pillow (which was the only thing that he didn't feel embarrassed hugging) and arrived in France at 2 am with bags under his eyes. Together with his usual frown, the bags made him seem like the unhappiest nation alive. The siblings were the first to arrive at the meeting place. It was a French hotel. France used his power as a Nation to help Spain rent the whole thing. The brothers looked around the lobby. Transparent chandeliers illuminated the vacant space. The hum of the electronic fan seemed to make the room come to live, challenging the silence. Tall oak tables and velvet purple sofas contrasted against the marble floor. Napkins were neatly arranged at the wooden tables; welcoming the guests.

Romano dropped himself onto one of the sofas that were placed in the middle of the room and sighed at the bliss of finally being able to lay down and close his eyes. The sofas contained white puffy cushions so he laid his head back on them and put his feet up on the others, getting nice and comfortable. That's when his bastard of a brother, instead of laying on a different sofa, decided to skip towards to him and lay down on top of him. Romano gasped for breath at the heaviness and looked up at his brother. Right after putting his arms around Romano and starting to cuddle up against him, North Italy started to softly snore. Romano stiffened at the contact. Veneziano could be worse then Spain sometimes. Using him like a body sized teddy... Yet, Romano couldn't bring himself to lock him up in the cellar or do anything of the sort. He needed his younger brother to go to the world meetings... As he thought so, he relaxed into Veneziano's embrace and fell asleep.

Germany and Japan entered the building at 8 am. They walked to the open doors of the lobby and stopped. Germany stared at the Italian brothers and didn't know if he should come inside. He looked at Japan, who was the best at reading the mood, for help. However Japan just looked back at him puzzled and also confused about what to do.

"Is Italy... cuddling with Romano?" Whispered Germany to the other.

"Yes, it seems so Germany-san" Replied Japan quietly.

"And...Is Romano cuddling back...?"

Before answering the second question, Japan looked in the direction of the Italian brothers again. North Italy looked like he didn't intend on stopping cuddling Romano anytime soon. South Italy wasn't hugging back but had placed one of his arms on top of his younger brothers back. Japan frowned in thought. Finally, he said:

"Hmmm...I think that even though he doesn't act like it, Romano-san could actually be an overprotective older brother."

Germany paled and stiffened at this. Japan smiled at him knowingly and whispered "Good luck Germany-san."

"Germany?"

Both of the countries turned their heads in the direction of the noise. Veneziano's head slowly raised from his brother's chest as he looked up towards the direction of the doors. He looked at the two Nations with sleepy eyes. He then rubbed his eyes and as quickly as lightning, crossed the room (attempting) to hug the German Nation. As he did so, he happened to kick Romano in the stomach, making the brunette wake up, and howl in pain.

Veneziano's arms were stretched out to hug Germany, yet the blond managed to block him by holding up his arm and keeping the Italian a small distance away. (This was by putting his hand to Veneziano's's face.) The Italian didn't seem to notice the hand on his face and started running on the spot to try to get to the German. Germany looked over Veneziano's shoulder to see Romano curled up on the sofa, clenching onto his stomach whilst spouting curses all over the place.

Romano turned his head towards the trio and hissed "Of course it's the potato bastards fault." Malice burning in his eyes. He was absolutely livid.

As Germany froze in place, Veneziano used the chance cunningly and jumped onto Germany, wrapping his arms around the soldier. After he got what he wanted he let go and stepped back. He directed a big goofy grin at both Japan and Germany.

"I knew my Germany sense was accurate!"

Germany looked at Japan but found the Asian nation just as confused as he was.

"What do you mean by a 'Germany sense' Italy-san?" Asked Japan politely.

Italy grinned innocently and started fidgeting.

"Ve~ If I didn't have a Germany sense... How would I find him in his big house at night?"

Japan just gawked.

Romano fell off the sofa and face-palmed onto the floor.

Germany blushed uncontrollably, embarrassed that the nose bleeding Japan and furious Romano got the wrong idea.

Romano got up from the floor and crawled closer, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"You do what now?"

Germany was about to explain himself but was saved by an annoying claim-to-be-hero. Literally. America burst through the main doors dragging England past the reception and through the corridor to the doors of the lobby. He wore a brand new t-shirt which said "héros", "hero" in French. The sight of the trio at the doors of the lobby puzzled him.

"Oy!" He waved as he came closer "Why aren't you going inside the room? Did Russia rip off another nuclear fart?"

England snorted as he followed. He was tired. America dragged him all around the French candy stores buying one of each sweet thing he found. He gobbled them up as he talked about how 'nothing could compare to American candy'.

America walked past the Italian, German and Japanese man, into the lobby.

He looked down at Romano underneath his feet.

Romano looked up at him.

America put his hand on the shoulder of the Briton who followed him inside and started laughing his head off.

"What is it you bastard!" Growled Romano, still on the floor in a crawling position.

America was wiping off the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes.

"You hahaha. Your face is RED as if you someone hit you in the face with a tennis racket! hahaha. Also your CRAWLING. OMG hahaha."

His laughing fit started to annoy the Englishman. America was laughing loudly in his ear and the hand that he put on his shoulder was squeezing too tightly. With America's strength on his shoulder, he felt as if it could just snap in half. He hit the Nation on the head with his spare fist and America let go whining "What was that for?!"

England glared at him "If I wasn't a Nation, my arm would be all bruised up by tomorrow."

America stared into his eyes for a couple of seconds before breaking eye contact and pouting at the floor. "Why are you so cranky today?" He looked up into England's eyes again and with puppy eyes. "I wanted you to smile today-"

"I should go cook something in the kitchen." Mumbled England and walked out of the lobby to hide his embarrassment.

"Emm... England-san... That's the way to the bathroom, not the kitchen." Pointed out Japan as he looked at England with worry in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Romano managed to calm down. He got up off the ground and walked out of the lobby with arms over his chest. Whilst he did so, he glared at Germany and walked up the steps and onto the second floor. He wanted to pick his room first and lock himself up in it to drown himself in self-pity. He chose the room at the very back of the corridor. It had a nice view of the French city. The room was beautiful, just as expected from a posh French hotel.

The room had a wooden desk. Romano looked through it and smirked after founding a notebook and some pencils. He scribbled 'Taken up you bastards!' and hammered it on the door with one of the pencils, making it stick in the door and keeping the piece of paper in place.

"If the perverted bastard expects me to pay for a new door...No! The arsehole will have to suck it up for all I care." He thought, before slamming the door shut with all the strength he could muster.

The noise of Romano shutting the door boomed throughout the building as a huge soundwave. At that very moment, Spain walked through the front doors. He could tell the commotion was caused by Romano. He's heard the Italian slam doors many times before, this noise was familiar and filled him with nostalgia.

"I guess Roma already feels at home." He chuckled to himself, a smile forming on his tanned face as the word 'Roma' exited his mouth.

Japan was the first to see the approaching Spaniard. He approached him with caution and confusion.

"Thank you for inviting me. If I may ask, why do you have a black eye Spain-san?"

"I've been busy with my hobby," He replied, looking at all the gathered faces. He walked past them and sat down on one of the sofas. The others followed and did the same thing. There were two sofas facing each other. Italy, Japan and Germany took one whilst Spain and America took the other.

"Oh! have you been chased by bulls again?!" Asked America, he couldn't stop the stereotype from exiting his mouth.

Spain didn't dismiss it and actually gave it some serious thought.

"Hmmm...Well kind of, I was chased out of his house after all..."

Everyone other then Veneziano looked at him with confusion. The Italian burst into giggles, hitting his head repeatedly against the back of the sofa. Japan and Germany looked at him with concern.

Spain and Veneziano made eye contact for a second, Veneziano communicating with his eyes 'Don't worry, he's not really mad with you."

A huge weight was lifted off the Spaniard's heart.


	6. The perverted Spaniard

**A/N I was going to drop this fanfiction but I've returned to it and I'll post the rest of the chapters soon.**

* * *

Romano looked at the clock. It was 8am. The game was going to start at 1pm... Romano frowned and tried to go back to sleep.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Someone was throwing rocks at his window... Seriously?

Romano rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. He screeched from the pain but collected himself and looked out of the window. He found himself looking into the eyes of a certain Spaniard who climbed a tree which was next to the hotel building; his pockets were full of small rocks.

Romano opened the window. "You bloody moron. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't know about this tree's existence and wouldn't run away before the start of the game." said Spain.

"...You really are an idiot, aren't you? You just gave me a perfect escape route."

"Lovi?"

"Yeah, bastard?"

"I think I'm falling off." Spain's lag started slipping, just to demonstrate his point.

"For fuck's sake, just jump here."

"I can?" Spain looked at him as if Romano was offering to slay the tree just to protect him.

"Yeah... I never said you couldn't."

Spain jumped into the room. He flew right through the window and knocked over Romano, landing on top of him.

"Ow! You idiot! You could've told me to get out of the bloody way! Wait. Arsehole, why are you sniffing me. Aaargh. Get off."

"I am happy!" Spain continued to sniff Romano.

"That doesn't mean you can sniff me! Go sniff Veneziano. I bet he smells better." Romano looked to the side with an upset expression.

"Feli does smell cute..." Romano stiffened but Spain didn't realise this and continued. "However, you smell... Amazing. Only your smell arouses me so much."

"Woah! Arouses?! Are you drunk?" Romano attempted to hide his blush.

"Lovi~ Can we do it? It would be a great way to warm up before the game~." Spain leaned in to bite Romano's ear playfully and licked down, untill the Italian's shirt got in the way.

Romano pushed Spain off himself and ran into the corner of the room. The area of the neck that the Spaniard licked felt really hot. Romano couldn't say that this didn't excite him.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm too horny." smiled Spain apologetically. "I'll get going now." he turned around to face the window again.

"Just...Just use the bloody door." mumbled Romano.

"Oh... Oh yeah!" Spain laughed at his stupidity and walked towards the door, getting a hold of the handle.

"Lovi?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you let me do you if I win?"

"Of course, not. I'd like to remind you that we've only done it twice, and both of the times, I was drunk. I never wanted to do 'it' with you" Romano scowled in displeasure.

"Would I be able to get you a drink after the game then?" smiled Spain innocently.

"Yeah." replied Romano, almost too quickly.

"Great!" Spain opened the door, the last thing he said before closing them behind him was:

"Just make sure to relieve yourself properly~"

Romano stared at the door in embarrassment. Spain knew... Romano looked down at the bottom half of his body. Fuck... The hardness was obvious! He went over to the bed and started banging his head against it. This was so embarrassing! He wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. He wiped 'the frustrated sweat' which started coming out of his eyes.

"I'm really going to escape down that tree!" he shrieked.

* * *

England looked down at the clothing which he was given. It wasn't that bad; Poland tried his best not to make them all sparkly and pink.

It was 12:34. They would be playing soon.

He was in the male changing room which was right next to the gym in which the game would take place. England sighed and looked at America who was right next to him and was in the middle of taking his top off to dress into the kit. England immediately looked away. He started slowly taking off his top, too. After all, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. He used to help America dress himself in the past. Just because he was nicely tanned and had nice muscles didn't mean that... England slapped himself in the face but regretted it after. What if someone noticed his weird behaviour? Luckily for him, nobody exept of Romano noticed. That's because the Italian slapped himself at the same time, since he was thinking about what could happen in his hotel room that very night.

The two nations locked eyes for a moment and smiled slightly. Both of them could tell that the other was in a similar position. They broke their eye contact only when Spain's and America's conversation became really loud and captured everyone's attention.

"So, why are you so pumped up for the game? You're literally shining!" Laughed America.

"Hehe, well, you see... I'm going to win!" claimed the Spaniard.

"Oooh... What's up with that confidence? You didn't seem to care about winning yesterday."

"Well, it's the only way to get Lovi to sleep with m-" Spain froze at his words. Everyone was staring at him.

America came to the rescue:

"Oh, I see! If you win, Romano will end up sleeping with one of your mascots! I see. You always did glee over Romano doing cute things after all." America nodded at Spain and patted his back with force, wanting Spain to elaborate on the lie.

"Yes- Yes indeed! He-he. I'll be able to get a picture too. I'll hang it on my wall."

Some of the nations laughed a little. They accepted that lie as the truth and went back to dressing themselves. America leaned in and whispered into Spain's ear:

"You're welcome. I'm a hero after all."

Spain laughed. "Thanks. I'm still going to win, though."

"It's on!" America extended his hand to Spain who shook it with a smile.

The game was about to start.


	7. Awesome VS Super

A/ _N I've read your review this morning, 'Fluffynights'. Here's the update. :)_

* * *

France was in the corner of the gym, even before all of the other Nations entered. He was covered with blankets and felt really ill, but, he thought that it was about time to greet his friends and to laugh at their playing abilities.

The first ones to enter the gym were Poland and North Italy. Poland ran inside and threw his arms in the air. He was wearing a cheerleader's uniform; he was wearing a frilly skirt and was waving pompoms in the air.

Veneziano followed but with less confidence. He was also wearing a skirt. He was bright red and mumbled:

"Ve~? Poland? Are you sure about this?"

Poland turned around and put his hands, sassily, on his hips. "Of course I am. You look fabulous, don't worry about it."

The Italian nodded and bit his lip. He continued to walk, behind Poland, in France's direction.

France looked at the two simpleminded Nations and was on the verge of tears. Poland went all out, he even put a bow or two in Veneziano's hair.

The rest of the Nations entered afterwards. Germany was walking at the front and he was trying, along with Japan, not to get distracted by North Italy's outfit. He went red whenever he saw it and Japan wanted to take a picture or two to remember this moment.

Everyone went and stood around France, making the nation feel small, in his sitting position.

"Are you going to explain anything that's going to happen or not, you git?" Asked England who stood right next to him and looked down at him, as if with superiority.

"Hmmm... Well, Angleterre, don't you know that gentlemen usually greet and complement someone, when they meet them after a long period of time? Allow me to demonstrate. Hello England...Ermmm... Your shorts suit you nicely~ Arrgh! Don't hit a sick person! What else was supposed to say? It's not as if you shaved your eyebrows for the game- Auch! That hurts you know!" France laughed. In all honesty, his playfulness suprised the Nations. He'd usually snap at England, instead, he seemed to be in a bubbly mood. This game too...Just what was he plotting?

Austria was fidgeting with the whistle. "Are we going to start anytime soon?" He asked.

"I'm honestly surprised you came." Said Spain when he looked at their to-be referee.

"Well, you see, I hate playing. No, allow me to refrase.. I'm too slow to play and don't enjoy it either, however, the sound which the ball makes when it hits the floor isn't all that bad." Austria nodded at his own words and it made America think about what noises could be heard in other games, too. Personally, he enjoyes the sound of the ping pong ball as it bounces from one side of the table to the other. Table tennis was the first game that England actually allowed him to play because 'it's not dangerous'.

America chuckled and Austria glared at him because he thought he was being ridiculed, which, for once, was untrue.

"How will we choose the teams?" Japan asked Spain and France.

"Oooh! I made a new mobile app on which you can put in names and it separates them at random, aru!" Smiled China at Japan, wanting his old colony to look at him in wonder. This didn't happen; Japan ignored him.

Spain ended up thinking about that idea. It wasn't too bad. "France, do you have your phone on you?"

"Ohohohon~ I'm already ahead of you." France was installing the app.

The Nations looked at him and waited to be told in which team they would be.

"Okay." France put on his serious expression. "The first team consists of America, England, Japan, China and Romano. The second team includes Germany, Prussia, Spain, Russia and Hungery."

Russia looked at his new teammates.

"Become one with Russia da~?"

Prussia and Hungery didn't hear him because they were busy arguing about who would score the most points. America looked over at Spain and the Spaniard returned the look. They couldn't wait to play against each other.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Austria asked America and Prussia as the three stood at the center circle which was in the middle of the court.

"Kessesesese. Of course. 'Awesome birdies' shall win."

Germany groaned in the distance. Prussia declared himself their team leader and named their team 'Awesome birdies' not that long ago.

"Super-USA- I mean, Super-Nations will win!" Laughed America.

Austria rolled his eyes before clumsily throwing the ball into the air. At that very moment, Awesome-Prussia and Super-America jumped to get it. They collided and the ball was caught by Super-Romano instead, who looked at the ball in shock. He didn't know what to do with it.

"Dribble or pass it to me, aru!" Called out Super-China. Super-Romano threw the ball to the floor, as he wanted to dribble. However, before the ball came back to him, it was stolen by Awesome-Prussia who got over the collision.

"Kesese~ Try again later."

Awesome-Prussia threw the ball to Awesome-Spain who swiftly caught it. However, he didn't realise that Super-America was behind him.

"You're only trying hard so that you'll get layed tonight~." Whispered Super-America. It distracted Awesome-Spain from the ball and before he realised it, Super-America stole it from him.

Super-America dribbled towards the three point line where Super-England was awaiting the ball. As he dribbled, he got past Awesome-Russia who got in the way. Super-America threw the ball to Super-England who aimed at the backboard. The ball bounced off the backboard just like he wanted it to, before it went through the hoop.

Super-England grinned and looked outside of the court where France was clapping for him. Super-England would never admit this, but having his frenemy cheer him on... It made him feel happy.

Awesome-Germany was shouting at his team:

"You let them have the first point! Try harder! Russia, block America. Hungary, block China. I'll manage to get this point if those two are blicked."

And that's what happened. Awesome-Prussia threw Awesome-Germany the ball from the sideline and Awesome-Germany managed to dribble all the way to the other side of the court. He got it through the hoop which made Veneziano start jumping up and down with the pompoms.

"Go, Germany, go!" He cheered happily.

There were 15 minutes of the first set left and at the moment the score was:

Awesome Birdies: Super Nations

01:01

* * *

It was only at the end of the third set, that France's illness got the better of him and he fell asleep.

The game finished and the Nations went to rest and get changed. Prussia was the only one who had enough energy to skip towards the changing rooms; he was happy about his win.

The only one who remained in the gym with France was the sweating Englishman who came up to him and shook him awake.

"Hmm? Oh, did the game finish? Who won?" France mumbled sleepily.

England didn't reply.

"Ooh. So you lost?"

"What's with that claim?" Snapped England.

"Well... I know you, Anglettere, if you won you'd try to rub it in my face. Something about being a good sportsman even though you're not young anymore, I bet." France grinned at him.

Even though he was tired , England helped France stand up so that they could go and join the others.

"Ohohohon~ I can't wait for the show."

"What show?" Grumbled England.

"You didn't think that the losers lose and that's it, right?" Laughed France.


End file.
